Retour aux sources
"Retour aux sources" est le quinzième épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent trente-septième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 18 février 2003 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Douglas Petrie. Résumé Le proviseur Wood demande à Buffy d'arrêter son travail de conseillère pour se concentrer sur sa vraie tâche : empêcher la Force de provoquer l'apocalypse. Buffy l'emmène visiter la maison et le présente à tout le groupe. La tension entre Spike et Wood est tangible. Avant de repartir, Wood donne à Buffy un sac qui appartenait à sa mère et qui contient des affaires de Tueuse ainsi qu'un livre et une boîte. Au matin on découvre que Chloe, l'une des Potentielles, s'est suicidée après que la Force lui est parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. Buffy fait alors en public un discours assez sec et froid aux Potentielles, ce qui en met plusieurs en colère. En privé, elle ressent cependant l'urgence de faire quelque chose et se sert de la boîte pour ouvrir un portail qu'elle franchit malgré les mises en garde du reste du groupe. Aussitôt, un démon extrêmement fort passe le portail dans l'autre sens et assomme tout le monde avant de quitter la maison. Spike ressort alors son manteau en cuir qu'il avait remisé et part chercher le démon. Il le tue et ramène son cadavre à la maison. De l'autre côté du portail, Buffy rencontre la Première Tueuse ainsi que trois hommes, les premiers Observateurs, qui lui annoncent qu'elle sera la dernière à garder la Bouche de l'Enfer. Ils essaient de la persuader d'accepter l'essence démoniaque qui donne un surcroît de force aux Tueuses mais Buffy rejette ce pouvoir. L'un d'eux la touche alors pour lui donner une vision du futur qui l'attend. Willow parvient à rouvrir le portail et Spike y jette le corps du démon, permettant ainsi à Buffy de revenir. Plus tard, Buffy raconte à Willow la vision qu'elle a eu : l'intérieur de la Bouche de l'Enfer avec des milliers de Turok-Han attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Apparitions Personnages *Amanda *Chao-Ahn *Chloe *D'Hoffryn (mentionné) *D'Korr *La Force *Alexander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Kennedy *Molly *Rona *Willow Rosenberg *Sineya (mentionnée) *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Violet *Andrew Wells *Robin Wood *Démon de l'Ombre *Démon inconnu *Homme de l'Ombre 1 *Homme de l'Ombre 2 *Homme de l'Ombre 3 Organisation et Titres *Hommes de l'Ombre *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Tueuse Potentielle *Observateur *Sorcière Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon **Démon Vengeur (mentionné) **Démon Draconis (mentionné) *Turok-Han (mentionné) *Kraken (mentionné) Lieux *Lycée de Sunnydale *Maison des Summers *Désert Armes et Objets *Bâton des Hommes de l'Ombre *Peau de Draconis (mentionnée) *Dent de Kraken (mentionnée) *Pierres baltiques (mentionnées) *Kit d'urgence de la Tueuse **Théâtre d'ombres **Manuel du Théâtre d'ombres *Âme (mentionnée) *Cuire de Spike *Pieu Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort du portail Morts *Chloe, suicide *Démon inconnu, tué par Spike Le Saviez-vous ? *Cet épisode marque la dernière apparition de la Première Tueuse dans la série. *Dans le script original, la vision de Buffy devait être celle de l'armée des Turok-Han envahissant la ville de Sunnydale, à présent complètement en ruine. *En V.O, Buffy dit à Robin que généralement, la Bouche de l'Enfer s'agite aux alentours de mai. C'est une référence à la date de diffusion du dernier épisode de chaque saison qui a souvent lieu à la fin du mois de mai. *La langue des Hommes de l'Ombre est du Swahili. *Andrew accueille Robin Wood : Andrew : « Welcome to our perfectly typical American household where nothing unusual happens. » *Après que Spike ait apprit que Buffy lui avait dit qu’il avait une âme : Spike : « What are you spilling next, that I bleach my hair ? » Wood : « But it has such a natural sheen. » Chronologie *Quand Spike parle à Robin Wood, il lui dit que depuis qu’il possède une âme et qu’il est donc « unique, plus ou moins », une moquerie évidente envers Angel. *Spike remet son manteau de cuir, que l’on a vu pour la dernière fois dans l’épisode Rouge passion de la saison 6. C’est une métaphore de retour de son plaisir pour la combat. Malheureusement, ce manteau prouve aussi à Robin Wood que Spike est le meurtrier de sa mère. *En réponse à la phrase de Dawn quand elle traduit le livre « Tu ne peux pas seulement regarder, tu dois voir », Alex dit qu’il déteste les messages cryptés car c’est souvent à cause d’eux que quelqu’un est blessé. Quand le démon apparaît à la place de Buffy, il est le premier à prendre un coup. *Un portail similaire apparaît dans l’épisode Autre temps, autre tueuse de la saison 8, lorsque Buffy se rend dans le monde de Fray. Là aussi, un démon prend sa place. *Buffy découvre comment a été crée la Première Tueuse. Cela la révolte et va la pousser à changer le système en activant toutes les Tueuses Potentielles. *Cet épisode marque l’éloignement de Buffy du reste du groupe. *La vision que les Hommes de l'Ombre révèlent à Buffy montre l’armée de la Force que Buffy affrontera dans le dernier épisode de la série. *Kennedy réalise enfin la nature violente des pouvoirs de Willow et a du mal à s’y faire, causant ainsi une petite pause entre les deux amoureuses. Citations Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S07E15-1.jpg S07E15-2.jpg S07E15-3.jpg S07E15-4.jpg S07E15-5.jpg S07E15-6.jpg S07E15-7.jpg S07E15-8.jpg S07E15-9.jpg S07E15-10.jpg S07E15-11.jpg S07E15-12.jpg S07E15-13.jpg S07E15-14.jpg en:Get It Done nl:Get It Done de:Das Angebot Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7